jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!
RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!'' is a 2001 American animated musical comedy-drama adventure film directed by Chris Wedge (in his only hand-drawn film and only work outside Blue Sky Studios until the live-action/CGI film Monster Trucks). The film is being based on the most-beloved ''RandomToons'' franchise, as well as its first ever theatrical movie. The film is produced by RandomToons Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The films follows the story about Keon and the rest of characters from RandomToons universe must embark on a crazy zany adventurous journey to stop a boss bull named Mr. Bull, who wants to destroy RandomToons' world to build his own world and destroy the RandomToons characters. The film was released in theaters on March 16, 2001, on home video on November 20, 2001 and made its network premiere on Cartoon Network on April 17, 2004. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, Kellogg's, Dannon, Hershey's, Cayman Islands, Walmart, Coca-Cola, Burger King, and McDonalds, which perched selected stores with 9-foot Jeannie inflatables. The film was a box office success, grossing over $79 million, and received mostly positive reviews. A standalone sequel, titled RandomToons: Back in Real World, was released on August 18, 2006. Plot Every characters from RandomToons universe have gathered in a movie theater to screen their new film, RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!. The film begins as Keon and Squeaker were invited to share a gigantic feast at the Cartoons Companionship Festival, a time when the cartoon characters. Meanwhile, a villainous boss bull named Mr. Bull, who hated this world to be wacky and crazy. Coming soon! Cast (The cast from The New RandomToons Show reprise their roles) * Billy West as Keon the Fox * Frank Welker as Squeaker * Kath Soucie as Jeannie * Tress MacNeille as Roselyn and Tina the Cat * Joe Alaskey as Jaquan * Tara Strong as Jenny the Mouse, Payten, and Jackie * Tom Kenny as Doggier and Goober * Jim Cummings as Tempo and Mike the Goose * Dan Castellaneta as Howler * Tim Curry as Mr. Bull, a boss bull who wants to destroy RandomToons' world to build his own world and the main antagonist. Production Development Rumors about a possible RandomToons ''film started since ''The RandomToons Show. Julie Young wrote a treatment for a RandomToons feature film. It was to center on a dilemma for Keon, but it was never pitched. However, RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever! ''was announced in 1995 headed by Nova Young. In April 1996, Larry Doyle announced he was working on the script, and the film was planned to be released in Summer 2001 instead of its date of March 16, 2001 to avoid competition with ''Spy Kids. The producers were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both projects. As the series progressed, additional writers and animators were hired so that both the show and the film could be produced at the same time. After RandomToons ''co-creators Kenny Young's death in 1996, Scott Young decided to add some of their classic characters, expect for ''Kids Life, to the film in cameos as a homage to him. Work continued on the screenplay from 1997 onwards, taking place in the small bungalow. Nova Young described her desire to also make the film dramatically stronger than a cartoon, saying that he wanted to "give you something that you haven't seen before". Before the film was released, Scott Young, Nova Young and Julie Young drew a tribute artwork depicting on Keon who seen moping in front of a tombstone of Kenny Young and Kella Young while other 20th Century Fox characters comforting him. Animation While animation production for the film began in October 1999, the film was animated abroad at Yowza! Animation in South Korea and Los Angeles. The hand-drawn animation was made by Yowza! Animation in Toronto, and was outsourced to Saerom Animation and Hanho Heung-Up Co. Ltd both in South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and TMS Entertainment in Japan. The animators of Yowza! thanked Scott Young for making a 2D animated version of the film adaption. CGI animation for props and sets were animated by Blue Sky Studios, and Bull-Septor 9000 was animated in CGI (outlined in 2D) by Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios. Casting Coming soon! Music Main article(s): RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Scott Young announced in November 1998 that Alan Silvestri has been composing the film's score. Music production began in 1999 and ended in 2000. Release The film was released in the United States on March 16, 1991. Home media RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever! ''was released on DVD and VHS on November 20, 2001, with a feature showing the making of the film, as well as trailers for 20th Century Fox films. Its first Blu-ray release was on December 18, 2012. The film, along with the rest of ''RandomToons films, is now available on Disney+ on November 12, 2019. Promotions Theatrical release promotions * Hershey's hosted a sweepstakes that you can win $5,000 dollars plus free tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a exclusive Keon plushie wearing a Hershey's shirt, a signed poster, exclusive Frostie root beer drink with a Koen head shaped on the bottle, and a RandomToons shirt. * Coca-Cola released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Coca-Cola bottles in selected isle. The promotion is revived during its home media release. * Burger King Big Kids Meal had 12 toys released to promote the movie. In addition, Burger King released the limited time "Keon Meal", which consisted of a cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, fries and a drink, which you can also get the toy from. * Kelloggs had 6 toys that came with Kelloggs-branded cereals. * Dannon released 2 limited time Danimals flavors to promote the movie. The two flavors are the Keon's Berry-Banana Storm (Berry and Banana flavor) and Jeannie-licious Flavor Berry-Banana Storm (Strawberry and Kiwi flavor). In addition to that, Dannon also hosted a sweepstakes where you can win tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a PlayStation 2, a exclusive Danimal wearing a RandomToons shirt, $25,000 dollars, and a vacation to California. * McDonalds made 4 limited time special burgers based on RandomToons characters, named the Keon Burger (like McDouble, but is replaced by a chicken and a special sauce (not the Big Mac sauce), Jackie's Dream (like Big Mac, but replaced by Filet-o-Fish patties), Payten's Song (like Quarter-Pounder with Cheese, but with AU Lean burgers replacing the patties and another sauce) and Mike Burger (like Big Mac, but with pepper jack cheese, Mike Sauce, and bacon) and a sauce for the McNuggets based on Mike the Goose, Mike Sauce that is spicy. Home media release promotions * Coca-Cola released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Coca-Cola bottles in selected isle. The promotion is previously used during its theatrical release. Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Category:Films